daemonicswordfandomcom-20200214-history
Heaven
Heaven is a Dungeon whose entrance is in the Northern Desert. #When entering the portal, you will be brought to a room containing a Circle of Power to the north. Bringing your backpack with 100 charges of Soul Orb will result in a random item from God's Set. #The circle to the east leads to the main Heaven area. It can also be accessed via the March of Glory Song Fighting The Almighty # Defeat an Almighty Element and it will drop a Heavenly Key # Use the key to open the gate to the temple on the left side of Heaven, and step on the switch to open the first door to the right part of heaven. # Defeat another Almighty Element for the Heavenly Key # Head through the right door # open the 2nd door do the right part of heaven and enter the Fountain Room. # Stepping up to the fountain will spawn a Heavenly Key and produce a Monster Flood of Arc Angels. # Use the Heavenly Key to open the door in the north of the Fountain Room and step on the switch to open the door to Haven Cloud. # Wait for the next flood spawn and use the Heavenly Key to open the door in the Southwest corner of the Room. # There will be 2 switches. One for Lord of Suffering on the left and one for Haven Cloud on the right. Be sure to dig a key from the question mark before using them #* Lord of Suffering switch requires 10 Demon Crystals or very low Karma. #* Haven Cloud switch requires 10 Angel Feathers or very high Karma # Hit the right switch and take the portal to end up above Haven Cloud's area. # Head down to fight Haven Cloud. Defeating him will raise the right most elevator in heaven. The chest at the south of this room contains Forgotten's Battle Cuirass. # Go through the portal to the north to end up back in the center of heaven. Defeat another Almighty Element for the Heavenly Key and head back to the right for another Arc Angel flood. Open the southwest door again and dig up a key at the question mark. This time choose the left switch. # Defeat the Lord of Suffering to raise the elevator just above Haven Cloud's room and also permanently open the gate to the Lord of Suffering. Good if you want to farm him. # Repeat the steps to the Arc Angel flood and once again enter the southwest room. Don't forgot to Dig a key up in the switch area and head to Haven Cloud's area, but instead of fighting him, go across the now raised elevator to the left and open the door with your key. # Head up and hit the switch to open a door to the north of the Lord of Suffering. We'll come back to this area later. # Use your Heavenly Key to open the west gate. The switch opens a door to the Northeast of the Arc Angel flood. # Head back to the right, through the arc angel flood and into the newly opened northeast door. Hit the switch to open the door on the far north west of heaven. Quickest way to get there is through the Lord of Suffering portal # Hit the switch in the newly opened door. This will raise the 2nd elevator to the far right of heaven. # Head back to the arc angel flood again and through the eastern door. Then across the raised elevators to hit the switch. This will open the southern door. # Go through the southern door to find a permanent Grand Chest and a portal. You can stop a while to level thievery and try for high level items if you want. Head through the portal when you're ready. # you'll end up in the north west room of the Arc Angel flood area. Defeat the angels and grab the Key to Almighty. The door to this room is now open. # Make your way back to the main heaven chamber and find an obelisk to the north. Use it with the Key to Almighty in your inventory to summon The Almighty # Enjoy the fight Enemies * Good ** Almighty Element - Lvl 360 ** Arc Angel - Lvl 260 ** Angel Guardian - Lvl 250 ** Haven Cloud - Boss Lvl 250 ** The Almighty - Boss Lvl 250 * Evil ** Daemonic Angel - Lvl 270 ** Demon Skelator - Lvl 230 ** Lord of Suffering - Boss Lvl 250 Points of Interest * A Silentium Ore deposit is in the center of the location * Forgotten's Battle Cuirass is in a chest at the bottom of Haven Cloud's room Category:Locations Category:Dungeons